brass_town_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Part Time Jobs
Part Time Jobs In Brass Town there are a variety of mini games you can complete to earn cash and boost your stats for when you get in the ring! Inn Brass Town Inn holds weekly wrestling events on a Monday and Tuesday. Talk to Barman Mike behind the bar for an opportunity to work there on an evening by serving the barflies drinks – this offers gold and improves charisma, which can help greatly when making friends or earning more money by cutting a successful promo before your matches! The Inn also provides accommodation at 30G per night until you can afford to rent or own your own property! Pub The Brass Town Pub can be found on the west side of town. The main entertainment every evening is Honkatonk, an old-school rock’n’rolla who doesn’t know that his career is well past it’s sell by date! The owner of the pub is Coral – she can be found behind the bar on an evening. Speak to her to pick up a job catching the drinks that the punters throw at Hontatonk when he’s playing on stage! This earns gold and increases defence points. Café The Brass Town Café is run by Pebble. Speak to his assistant Ebony to pick up a job doing food deliveries around Brass Town, which earns gold and increases your grappling defence! The more deliveries completed means you can unlock different meals, which will have different effects on your health and weight. Tailors The tailors in Brass Town is found in the west and is the place to kit yourself out in the best wrestling attire on offer. Speak to the old guy on reception to help Smasher make clothes at the back of the shop for gold and an increase in your high risk stats. The more shifts you do here, the more opportunities there are to unlock different clothes which when equipped, will influence your Max HP. Gift Shop Virgil Money runs the gift shop in the west part of town. Speak to him to help Ruby, who works in the warehouse, to shift boxes using the heavy lever. This earns a little gold but also gives an increase in your attack stat. The shop also offers the opportunity to unlock gifts, which can be given to residents of Brass Town to boost your relationship. This in turn, will unlock cut scenes and new special event matches! Farm Billy Luke runs the Brass Town farm with his little sister, Lola, in the north part of town. Speak to him to unlock the opportunity to catch the chickens that are running free in his farmyard. This earns gold and increases your grappling attack ability. Lightkeeper The mysterious Lightkeeper’s house can be found in the north of Brass Town. It is the job of Em Balmer and her brother Abel to light the fires of Brass Town each night. Speak to Em Balmer to help Abel light up any unlit fires on an evening – each light pays 5G which you receive on a Monday. Increasing your relationship with Em Balmer and Abel also unlocks a strange and unsettling story… Casino Become a prolific gambler with Lee Luckless, Blackjack and Dinky the Clown to unlock the casino in the center of Brass Town. Beware, however, as while gambling can be a good way of earning some easy money if you are lucky, every time you do it you earn a heel point.